Home Away From Home
by Christina12
Summary: New Cordano fic taking place at the end of Season 8 (i.e. post Mark's death, pre one-armed Romano). Chapter 14 added, sorry about the last chapter cliff hanger. Choosing between angsty drama and sparky banter was rough. I hope I made the right choice.
1. The expected encounter

So this started out as a group fan fiction and I don't know if I really want to write it on my own, but here's chapter one. Perhaps kind reviews will motivate me. wink 

I don't own ER or any characters or anything. I'm not making any money off of this (.well actually I am since I am posting while at work, but you know what I mean.) Don't sue me. Blah blah blah. 

Romano pulled his trench coat tighter around himself as he stepped from the airport and held up an arm to hail a cab. A taxi honked as it sped around him and stopped at the curb of a leggy blond. "Damn natives," he mumbled letting the irony set in. He blinked rapidly as the first signs of a mid-afternoon light shower began. Twenty minutes in London and he had already slipped into the bitter familiar role of hating everything that this pretentious city had to offer. Well almost everything. There was the one thing that brought him back in the first place.

Elizabeth was sitting in the medical records' basement reviewing some charts with her headphones on. While she was never one to back down from a confirmation, she knew she was hiding. It was safer here. Everything she had said in the past few weeks seemed to piss off somebody. "This is a man's world. And it would be nothing, nothing, nothing, without a woman," she mouthed along with James Brown. She read the nurse's op notes for the eighth time before resigning and closing the chart. She laid her head down gently on the pile of charts that was neither demanding nor beckoning of her attention. The door opened without her notice. 

"Elizabeth?" a strong and familiar voice sounded. 

Speedily she lifted her head and spun around in her chair, "I just I wasn't" and then as she processed the person standing before her, "Daddy. Hi."

"Hi Sweetheart..." Elizabeth turned down the volume and took her headphones off of her ears. "There is something rather difficult I have been meaning to talk with you about."

Elizabeth knew what was coming. She wasn't fitting in at her father's hospital. She felt like an outsider all over again. And being Daddy' little girl certainly wasn't helping to gain the respect she need to garner from her fellow surgeons and support staff. "Daddy. I have tried to put myself out there with Haver and Deveraux"

"Yes darling, I am sure you have. It's going to take some time to adjust, but I think time will solve all of your concerns. Actually, there is something else I need to talk with you about."

"Oh. Okay." Elizabeth answered surprised. She had expected a nice old-fashioned reaming. She rationalized whatever he had to say now would be water under the bridge. 

"As you know there has been a vacancy in Cardio-thorasic for a few months now. Being as it's a specialized field there were really only so many options." The elder Corday sped up his delivery hoping, like a Band-Aid, it would hurt less if the news were delivered quickly. " We filled the position with your former associate Dr. Romano. Just thought I would let you know. Goodbye honey." 

"What? No. Don't you try and side step out of here father. What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Romano. I know, I promise you honey, I loathe the man as much as you do. But he's a good surgeon, and the truth is, we need him."

"Yes, daddy. I understand." He smiled broadly and kissed her on the check before leaving her to complete her charts. 

__

Hmm working with Dr. Romano again. She tossed the idea around in her head. There was an unmistakable comfort she felt at the idea of having someone on her side here. Her father's voice drifted into her thoughts; _"we need him."_ She wondered how true those words would prove to be.

Elizabeth took a bit of extra time dressing herself that morning. The first surgery scheduled for the day would be not only the first she and Robert had been scheduled together on, but also the first time they would see one another since Chicago. She was nervous. So much had happened since then. 

She looked at herself straight in the mirror. "Mark is dead. The love of my my husband. He's dead. And I'm alone." She looked down to the sink. She picked at a hangnail. "But I am not lonely." She repeated to the mirror, "I'm not." _Bollocks what if that's what Robert thinks. _

Her apprehension of seeing Robert grew exponentially as the morning wore on. What was he expecting moving to England? She had to let him know, that despite the fact that Mark was gone, she was not looking for anything romantic from Robert. Nothing. 

Elizabeth paced about the admit desk wondering where Dr. Romano was. She thought back to the last time she had seen Robert... 

__

"Pray for him?"

"It's not something, I usually do. But for you, I'll make the exception."

She realized despite his professed feelings for her, Robert had been nothing but gentlemanly when it came to Mark. The wedding. The nights Ella spent at Cook County. He had even shown up at the funeral, but knew better than to corner her. He had simply left a dozen white roses and a simple card.

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dr. Corday. When I said, you could have some time off to see Mark in Hawaii, I didn't realize I would have to travel around the world, to bring you back."

"Robert!" She spun around from the admin desk and embraced him in a warm hug. 

The warmth of her strong, capable body in his arms was wonderful, but shocking none the less, "Lizzie, Okay then. Forgiven."

"Forgiven?" she questioned releasing from the hold. She tried to read his stoic facial expression through her much-too-eager smile.

"For abandoning me. You're forgiven."

"Robert. I didn't I don't I" she was flustered but as she saw the smile warm on his face she realized he was toying with her. "Robert, you arrogant bastard."

"Awe, with the pet names already... Really Elizabeth, we don't need the staff on this continent spreading rumors about us here, do we?"

"Robert. I've missed you." She admitted honestly before being able to hide her emotion in banter.

"Well we'll both be seeing each other in the unemployment line if don't get down to the scrub room."

"Agreed."


	2. Thier first time

Thanks for the reviews I suppose I'll give this one a go. Considering Mindramble's declaration and all. :) Here's chapter two

"Lizzie, suction please."

"Yes, Robert, I see it."

The nurses looked to one another confused by their informality. The procedure was running like clockwork as the two doctors worked about one another in what looked like a well-rehearsed dance. 

"So tell me, I've been here two weeks now and I have yet to see a day without rain. You're a denizen, who exactly do I go see about that? I mean really, it's making my hair frizz."

"Cry me a river Robert. I think the10 or 15 follicles you have left there can use the exercise. Besides, you're only a plane's ride away from sunny." 

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, a recommendation."

"You're so chipper this morning, wake up on the wrong side of the nail-covered bed did you?"

The nurses froze and looked nervously to one another again. Elizabeth saw their exchange and smiled wide behind her mask. It was nice to be in on an inside joke for a change here in London. The last few months had really be close to unbearable. 

Romano glanced up just in time to see Elizabeth's smile. It made her eyes brighten. _FOCUS! You'll never get through this if you can't even look at her._ "Okay, so you can't help me with the weather, but really, can you at least help me out with finding a place that sells food with flavor?"

"Sure, there's a great Italian place just down the road. How's your schedule for the rest of day?"

"Off at 5:00, you?"

"6:30. Can you move the scope, I need to get in with the forceps."

"Sure." This time it was Robert who caught the nurses exchanging glances. One stifled a giggle. He instantly felt uncomfortable. He didn't need pressure from outside forces. But more importantly he didn't want Elizabeth to feel pressured. "Well perhaps you can leave me directions on how to find the place."

"Certainly." Elizabeth was confused. Things were moving along nicely. Why was he backing off? Closing up? What did she miss?

"And Lizzie please in feet not meters."

"Whatever you say Dr. Romano."


	3. Tentative telephone talking

With reviews like these, I'm afraid to stop. Thank you so much everyone! This chapter isn't as snark-filled as the others, but don't give up on me. Romano hasn't gone soft. He's just not a phone person. 

Elizabeth woke at the sound of her phone ringing. It had been a long day and when she finally got home that evening she barely had the energy to kick of her shoes before curling up on her couch for a nap. She looked down to her watch before answering the phone. It was 7:45. She had slept for less than an hour.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie." 

"Uh hello Robert." She stumbled. A silence settled between them. She was confused. It was if the phone call has somehow inconvenienced Robert. _But you called me. _"What's on your mind tonight?"

"I thought we should find a way to communicate without an audience."

"Okay." And again Elizabeth's response was met with silence. She was growing frustrated. "Anything in particular you'd like to communicate?"

"No."

"Well you have a nice evening then"

"Has Ella had desert?" Robert interrupted.

"Desert? No. Actually Ella is staying with my mother this week."

"Oh." Elizabeth resisted the urge to speak first. "Because I found a place that sells gelato near me. You're right. This place does have food with flavor."

"Careful, you might fall in love with this city after all."

"Doubtful." He scoffed. "Any country that can make _the happiest place on earth_ an economic failure, is not for me."

"See there now I never pictured you a Mickey Mouse fan."

"Definitely, you'd be surprised at what an aphrodisiac a trip to Disneyland can be."

"Oh really? You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do. I did my undergraduate studies at Cal Poly."

"Cal Poly? That's not exactly a Big Ten, is it?"

" Not exactly. We can't all be Oxford graduates. Actually, I wasn't exactly Big Ten material after high school."

"You weren't?" Elizabeth asked in shock. She couldn't imagine Robert ever had any kind of struggles in academia.

"Elizabeth." 

She was caught off guard by his formality. "Yes?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I'll let you go."

"No."

"No?"

"I mean yes, I would like to go. Would you?"

"To eat."

"Yes. I read recently that the antidote for hunger is food. It was the New England Journal of"

"Funny."

"Yes well, point is you never left the directions."

Elizabeth smiled. She wanted to make him work for it. "Oh well, I'm sure it's in the book. The restaurant's called, Strings and as I said it's right down from"

"Elizabeth." He cut her off.

"Yes?" she answered lyrically.

Robert took a deep breath. It was nervousness mixed with exasperation. Elizabeth took it as indecision and felt instantly guilty. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Yes Robert. That would be lovely."


	4. Two ships meet

Robert was waiting at the steps outside of Strings when Elizabeth's taxi approached. He was wearing a dark blue suit and for a moment her breath caught. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him dressed up before. He always looked impeccable in his dress shirts and fashionable ties, but with the full suit, he looked downright sexy. She blushed as the cab slowed and Robert approached. 

He opened her door and then stepped around to the other side. "Let me get this" Robert told her before paying the fare. 

"You don't have to."

"Look, it's not like the 30 pounds is going to break me. You're daddy pays me well."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't bother being affronted by nepotism now. You made your four poster bed."

"It wasn't like a had a whole lot of options."

"You always have options." And then turning his attention to the hostess he requested, "table for two." The hostess led the couple to a darkened booth in the corner of the room. Elizabeth's mind raced. She hadn't figured she could go back to County after her decision to return to work, a full three months after Mark's death. "How about a bottle of the house red?"

"Are you serious Robert?"

"Well if you would prefer the Chianti" 

"Not about the wine about my options."

He set the wine menu down slowly and stared directly into her eyes. "Elizabeth. I would have held your spot at County forever, if it meant I could stare across an operation into your face again."

"Good to know." She picked up her menu and opened it between them, going through the motions of deciding on her order. Robert followed her lead and looked to his own menu.

"Have you tried the Alfredo sauce?"

"No. But I heard it was delicious."

"So what did you have last"

"I haven't been here before." The words had slipped out before she had realized her cover was blown.

"You haven't? Then why the recommendation."

"Truthfully?" She closed her menu. 

"I abhor truth, usually. But in this case, sure, let's give it a go."

"I always wanted to eat here, but didn't have the nerve to do it on my own."

"Oh, I see. So I am your designated dummy date."

"Well perhaps not in so many words."

"It's fine. I'll be your DDD anytime."

"Thank you, Robert." Elizabeth smiled before picking up her menu again. The waiter approached and took their wine order. Robert also placed an order for lemon garlic muscles to start them off. It was the perfect appetizer that she would love to eat alone but never have the nerve to order while on a date. _Was this a date?_ She asked herself.

"How about a toast?" Robert announced waking her from her thoughts.

She raised her glass, "to what?"

"To what was lost" She moved her arm forward to clink his glass. He pulled his cup away quickly. "Wait. I wasn't done."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"To what was lost. To what was found. To what will always be." They touched glasses and both took a deep drink.

"That was a beautiful toast."

"I saw it on TV once." He threw out carelessly. She didn't believe him but she didn't push it. "So, I am thinking about the lasagna pastry." 

"Sounds promising." 

"It does. Doesn't it."


	5. Table laying

Thanks **GoddessofSnark** for letting me know about the typos. They bug me to know end too. I have fixed them in my copy of my fiction on my computer but I didn't reupload the chapters. That "impeccably" sentence was the worse it absolutely must be changed. And **Melissa** if you are serious about reviewing every day, I will post once a day. Thanks everyone for the reviews I just might have the drive to finish up "Just For a Time" now. 

With dinner plates cleared, the bill paid, and Strings growing empty Elizabeth suggested they call it a night. Robert agreed and then mocked that she couldn't handle his _charm_ any longer. "I suppose if we were to get that gelato I offered earlier, you'd be desperate to take me home. And well frankly Lizzie, my job is too important to me."

"Your job?"

"You know how sleeping with the boss's daughter can only lead to daytime television melodrama."

"Right, that was my feelings exactly. I'd hate for you to become a cliche."

"Thank you." He stood and offered his hand to help her from the table. She was caught off guard but took it anyway. Once standing he didn't let it go. They walked at a comfortable pace until they reached the bar. Elizabeth stopped abruptly at the vacated hostess desk. It caught Robert off guard and he dropped her hand and then stumbled a bit on his feet.

" It's one foot in front of the other. Really, it's not hard, let me show you." He mocked.

"I was just going to ask for a cab."

"Why?"

"Because I don't technically have to be at the hospital for another eleven hours. And, unlike you, I don't have to impress them by showing up this early."

"I do have a car." He stated without inflection.

"Yes, and"

"And it is small, cursed country, but it does technically seat two."

"You and your ego will be very happy in there I am sure."

"Elizabeth. Stop."

"Yes Robert," she smiled taking his lead and walking out the door. She wiped her hands nervously on her coat for fear that he might take her hand again. He did not. He did though reach into his pocket and take out a breath mint and pop it into his mouth.

"You interested?" He asked extending the circular metal pill tin in front of her.

"Sure. Now which ones are the breath mints and which are the Rohypnol?" 

He took a mint from the tin and handed it to her. "Safe. I promise."

She smiled flirtatiously at him but he turned and looked to the ground before them. He was difficult to read. As they walked in silence Elizabeth found herself wondering for the twentieth time that night, if she had been too harsh. Perhaps it was the half a bottle of wine, or perhaps the high of having such warm banter after these past few months, but Elizabeth got the nerve to call him on it once they reached his car.

Robert unlocked her car door before walking around to the other side. He unlocked his side and stopped short upon recognizing that she hadn't gotten into the car. "Something wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

He looked across the roof of his car to her confused. "Not yet. But if I drive off and you are still standing there, than yes, you missed the step where you get into the car."

"I don't mean right now. I mean in general. I feel like you have run from hot to cold in a matter of seconds, and I can't keep up."

"Can you get into the car?" He asked, not giving up an inch of emotion. She sat down and placed her hands in her lap. He got into the car a few seconds after her, but didn't put on his seatbelt or place his keys in the ignition.

"Elizabeth," he began, "I don't want you to misinterpret anything that is going on here."

"I wasn't meaning to presume"

He cut her off. "No, let me say this."

She nodded silently.

"You can't say anything that would offend me."

"You say that now, but, at certain moments of the evening you have withdrawn." He didn't respond right away and Elizabeth cursed herself for not letting him "finish" before she cut in again. "Sorry. You go. I'll stop."

"No." He was having a harder time with this than he had expected. "No, don't stop. That feisty way about you it is why I came" he stopped himself but they both knew the intentions of his statement.

There was a beat of silence. "Robert, I'm glad you did." He looked over to her and she nodded an affirmation. He stiffened back into his seat and put on his seatbelt. He started the engine and gunned it a bit in neutral.

"You ought to put on that belt of yours. I saw speed limit signs that read 90."

"Robert that's kilometers not miles."

"Pa-tay-to pa-tah-to" he answered before shifting into first and pulling away from the curb.


	6. The morning after

When I said I'd update daily, I didn't mean weekends. Apologies. And thanks everyone for stepping up to do daily reviews I really will work on posting each morning. :) This one's a short one. I don't want to be repetitive and I can't really write hospital dialogue, so the dayshift chapters will probably all be short. 

"Good morning Dr. Corday." 

"Dr. Haver." Elizabeth nodded to the tall gentleman who entered the scrub room and then returned her attention to the sink in front of her. As an intern, so many years ago, she once confessed that she enjoyed the five minutes it took to clean her hands before surgery, almost as much as the surgery itself. It was an extended period of time where you were completely incapable of doing anything but think. Standing there scrubbing it was obviously where her thoughts would drift.

__

Robert she thought. She tried to figure out when he became "Robert" over "Dr. Romano." It had certainly happened before last night. Their relationship, beyond just that of comrades in work, had been there back in Chicago. And yet while there were no sweeping romantic gestures took place last night, _something was definitely different. He was different. More gentlemanly. Or maybe I just was more aware of_

"Dr. Haver. Dr. Corday." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. 

Elizabeth dropped the scrubber and watched it bounce around in the sink. "Damn!" She cursed before picking up another brush and ripping it open.

"Another beautiful morning, huh Lizzie? Perhaps you should tone down the 32 litters of coffee in the morning."

Dr. Haver shook trying to hold back the laugh. Elizabeth looked over to the taller man and then back to Robert. He looked quite pleased with himself. "Oh shut up."

Robert stepped to the sink between the other two surgeons and began his own washing ritual. The three scrubbed silently until Dr. Haver stepped off his water and turned towards Surgical Room D. "You behave yourself Rocket."

"I'll keep it clean." He answered taking his brush and pointing it at him.

Elizabeth watched the two with envy. Once they were alone she found her voice again. "How do you do it?"

"Brilliance and Beauty? I'm glad you asked, Lizzie"

"How do you go from County's least enjoyable Chief of Staff in the history of Chicago to friendly terms with Dr. Haver. I've been trying to get in on that Men's club for the last two months."

Romano stepped off his water lever and turned to her with his hands in the air. "You really want to know?"

She stepped back and reflected his pose with hands sterile in the air. "I do."

"They say you're anally demanding."

"What?" she scoffed shocked at the irony of Romano delivering this message to her.

"Deveraux said something about you being untouchable too pompous." 

She thought about it for a moment but neither made a move to leave the room. "You sure it's not my dad?"

"Look princess it's the pea not his seed."

"Thank you for that colorful explanation."

"I'm here to help." And with that he stepped backwards through the door for Surgical Room B.


	7. Two steps back

Romano stripped off his navy blue scrub top and then rubbed the back of his neck roughly. He hadn't slept well that night and he was relieved that his last surgery was cancelled. _Longest six-hour shift, I ever had,_ he thought to himself. He put his undershirt on and then draped his trench-coat around him. He wrapped a scarf around his neck. He checked himself out in the mirror. He felt like a closet flasher but he was too tired to care. _It's not like I am going to run into anyone_

"Lizzie. Uh Hi. Hello." She was waiting unexpectedly outside of the men's room.

"Robert." She smiled. 

He stopped and waited for her to say more. The silence grew uncomfortable. "I'm just heading out."

"Yeah. I saw that you were off early today." 

"Well. Have a good night." He turned and started to walk away from her.

"Can I see you tonight?" 

He froze with his back still turned. He didn't want to see her again. Not tonight. It was too soon. Too soon since last night. Too soon after Mark's death. On the other hand, he didn't want to have this conversation in his skivvies. "I'll give you a call later."

She continued to look at the back of his head. She felt foolish. Dropping her eyes to the ground she answered, "sure. If you get a chance, sure."

He could hear the frustration in her voice. He promised himself to not keep things so tightly inside this time around. He spun around and grabbed a hold of her arm. "I'll. Call." He said with strong determination in his voice.

"I should be home by 7:00." She announced to the ground. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. 

Dr. Deveraux walked passed at the end of the hall. Romano dropped his hold on Elizabeth's arm. "Tonight." 

"Okay."

And with that he turned and walked out of the hospital. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and returned to her work.

Elizabeth's phone didn't ring at 7:00. Nor did it ring at 8:00. By 9:15 Elizabeth had finished off an entire bottle of Merlot and was contemplating opening another. She picked up her phone instead. Fumbling through the papers in her briefcase she found the phone list that the Chief of Surgery had created. She traced her finger down the list and spat as she realized that his number wasn't on the list. He was too new to the staff. She considered her options. It was hard to do in the haze of the wine. 

She dropped the phone. 

She picked it up only to drop it a second time. This time instead of picking it up she kicked it across her kitchen floor. As it hit the wall it rang out.

She picked up the phone and clicked it on. "Phone." She snorted a laugh. "I mean. Hello."

"Dr. Corday?" A female voice with a thick proper English accent asked.

"You're a woman."

"Yes?"

"I want a man to call." And with that Elizabeth hung up the phone. Suddenly Elizabeth felt very tired. She curled up on the floor and fell asleep with the phone cradled in her hands.


	8. The weekest moment

I'm glad everyone thought drunk Elizabeth-worked. I wasn't so sure if I should make her so needy this early in the story. Thanks again for all of the feedback and **GoddessOfSnark** I know you wanted four this week but I have a TINY (two day) spring break and I will be computerless. Actually I will have my computer (can't leave home without it) but I will be internetless. I'll do my best to write but I won't post until Monday (or Sunday) if I end up going into the school that day. And **TV-Crazy**, your reviews make me smile every time. Thanks everyone! 

"Alicia" Robert called from the backroom of the massage therapy office. "Were you able to get Dr. Corday on the line?"

"No."

Robert stepped into the main office area and looked around the gym. It was late. He could tell from the clientele. He had already gone through the embarrassment of having fallen asleep during his muscle relaxation session, and now, here he had to walk through the gym full of the true diehards. The ones who at 9:15 at night were inexplicably _driven_ to go workout. He stalled a couple more minutes to delay the inevitable.

"You called the number I gave you?"

"Yes. There was an answer that first time but then there was a disconnection." The woman went back to flipping through her muscle and fitness magazine.

"You're not really reading that for the articles, are you?"

"Huh?"

"And then"

She looked up at him. "And then I hung up the phone."

"You said the _first_ time."

"Oh right. Then I called again but there was no answer."

"I see. Well thank you Alicia. You have been nearly helpful."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Doctor."

"Huh?"

"That ought to be put on your tombstone. It really does say it all, doesn't it?"

She looked at him confused.

Robert rolled his eyes as he passed her and continued to cross through the gym to the exit. Once in the sanctity of car he flipped down the sunshield and looked at himself in the mirror. He was grateful they had a shower but he could feel his stubble already coming in. He wasn't looking his best but _it'll have to do._

He was concerned that Elizabeth didn't answer her phone. Her chipper attitude last night had led him to believe she kept fairly late hours. Today proved that he was unable to keep up with her. "Asleep in a gym," he scoffed bitterly to his empty car.

He drove through town thinking through his schedule for tomorrow. His first surgery was scheduled at 2:00 in the afternoon. 

It wasn't until he was turning into her neighborhood that he wondered if perhaps he shouldn't just swing by. _Alicia's a dolt, but she didn't seem to be a liar. Would anyone who screens calls at 9:15 at night want company at 10:00 at night?_

He put his questioning to rest when he saw that both her living room and kitchen lights were on. He knocked lightly on the front door but a moment later when he didn't hear any movement he rapped a bit louder. Still nothing. He was seconds away from kicking the door when Elizabeth opened the door squeezing her eyes closed. 

She opened one eye just a bit and then closed it again. "Robert. You didn't I thought I'm" she began to sway. Robert completed her sentence for her. 

"Completely inebriated." He stepped forward and caught a hold of her as she leaned a little too far in one direction. "Come, have a seat on your couch. I insist." He walked her into her living room and they both took a seat.

"This is _my_ couch," she mumbled. "You come sit."

"We'll sit together, okay."

"Okay Robert." She smiled toothily at him and then leaned in and rested her head against his chest. A moment later he felt her full weight settle against his. _Now What?_ He questioned silently. 

The doctor in him spoke first. "Lizze, you are going to be just fine. A nice long sleep followed by a few hours of an excruciating headache that will make you question your will to live, and you will be just fine." 

She mumbled incoherently and then pushed him down. She snuggled back up against him. The whole series of movements took less than ten seconds and Robert was left questioning if she were cognizant through any of it. 

The man in him spoke next. "I'm gonna stay, right here on the couch resting silently cradling you in my arms mostly because I can't move." He struggled lightly from under the weight of her, but she had him pinned. "And partly because I can't move." He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the forehead.


	9. The next morning after

Sorry! I know I hate excuses as much as the next person, so I am just skipping it. This chapter is a short one and it sets up the (next) direction the story is going to go. You didn't think it was going to be _THAT_ easy, did you? Where's the drama in that?

Elizabeth woke surrounded in tepidness. She reached up and wiped at a curl of hair that had fallen across her cheek. She was lying on something lumpy. She opened her eyes slowly to try and process _ah! Bright light!_ She closed her eyes and dropped her arm heavy back on her bed. Her hand clinked on a watch. A watch on an arm. _What the_ And that is when the headache hit. It was excruciating. She tried to curl up in the fetal position to get the throbbing to fade. She placed her hands on either side of her head and pushed them together as hard as she could.

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute." Robert felt elbows and knees and shoulders dig into him. "Ouch. Hey, Foreman slow down a minute." But with her hands against her ears she didn't hear him. 

He opened his eyes and saw the all too telling grimace on her face. "Lizzie. Shhh it'll be ok." He freed his arms from under the weight of her and slowly traced his thumbs over her eyebrows. She relaxed her facial muscles and slowly opened her eyes again. 

She was staring into warm eyes. She must be dreaming. She began speaking in a grumbling whisper, "large pools of dark" her eyes wandered downwards, "sexy thin lips" and then her dream laughed. And she felt his chest rise and fall. The rush of humiliation flooded her. It was overwhelming. She jumped from him and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Romano sat up from the couch and shook off the last of his sleepiness. He heard the familiar sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He was conflicted. He wanted nothing more to spend the morning pampering her, continuing the intimacy that they had established last night. But the precarious nature of their relationship over the years told him that pushing things now could only end badly. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly. "Elizabeth? I'm gonna let myself out. You have some healing to do. We'll talk later. Good day."

"Yes. Robert. Bye. And thanks." She called out. She waited until she heard her front door open and close. Then in the solitude of her own amenities she questioned into the fluorescent lights, "what the hell happened?"


	10. Two to tangle

Romano was just de-airing the pump of the L-VAD implementation when his hip started beeping. "How insensitive. Another two minutes and we'll be closing. Michelle?"

A gloved hand reached from behind him and removed his pager. It stretched out before him and into his line of view. He glanced quickly from his own busy hands to the device's screen and then back down. He nodded letting the surgical assistant know that she could replace the pager. 

"Another easy model, Rocket?"

"No such luck this time Dr. Deveraux. Granted she could be a model, but sadly there is nothing easy about her." Michelle looked to Nicole who was working as Deveraux's assistant. Once she caught Nicole's stare, she rolled her eyes in mortification over their superiors' tactlessness. "No, this one is much more high-maintenance than the Miss Mile-High that I introduced you to last week."

"Shame you have to juggle."

"Just let me know if you are ready to take someone off my hands."

Michelle couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Wasn't that the female Dr. Corday's home number?"

Romano looked up at Deveraux and shrugged, "Yeah well, you lose some."

"You couldn't pay me enough to take her off your hands." 

Romano stopped working on his patient and a precocious smile spread across his lips. "You know Deveraux. She not really that difficult. I mean, well she is. But she really isn't always that uptight."

"I figured." Deveraux answered as they both decided to close together. "I mean really. Who could be?"

"Hello?" Elizabeth spoke into the phone.

"Lizzie. I'm glad you were able to work out those buttons on the phone so soon. You must be feeling better." 

"Robert. I need to know what happened last night and this morning." There was a seriousness in her tone that he didn't dare joke with.

"Elizabeth. Nothing happened. I came by to apologize. You passed out in a matter of minutes. Despite your snoring, I slept too. You woke. I left." He paused and heard her release a heavy sigh of relief. "Not to worry, your pristine reputation and sound judgement are still in check."

"I, uh I didn't mean I meant Thank you Robert."

"No worries Lizzie. Now if you'll excuse me, _I_ did not use my sick leave today." 

"Oh course Robert. Have a good evening."

"You too." He placed the phone receiver back down to its base. He scooted his chair forward to his desk and placed his arms on the dark mahogany. He clasped his hands together and leaned into his elbows. Bouncing his index fingers lightly against his lips he spoke slowly. "Didn't mean to frighten you Dr. Corday." He had definitely gotten too comfortable with Elizabeth in these past couple of days. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Elizabeth sat down heavily to her couch. She was relived. Ever since Romano had left that morning her head had been spinning with questions. She didn't want to be insulting but her mind was put to ease in a way. She also felt a bit of disappointment. She retrieved her journal from her desk and began to write.

"could have been easier." She always started her entry with the specific thought that prompted her to reach for her book. She read through her last writing. It had been a week ago. It was dark. She looked back to her new page to her heading. Quickly she scribbled out a few pages on her first surgery back in London with Robert. She wrote about their dinner and how inviting his conversation had been. And then she reached last night.

"And now I know that nothing happened. It might have been nice though. A drunken accident. Waiting waiting for it to be right. Waiting for me to feel _that_ ready and _that_ sober _that_ could take forever. I was never good at waiting."

She closed her journal and leaned her head down to the arm of her couch. She thought about her last first-time. It had been quick with Mark. Not that event itself, but the time it took for them to turn their relationship sexual. It might have been too early. She wasn't comfortable in his arms afterwards. In fact, she smiled remembering it now; they had talked about Robert.


	11. Three weeks later

"Natasha, would you mind picking up some packages at the post office this afternoon? I will go ahead and leave the slips on my desk in the den." 

"Yes Dr. Romano. And will there be anything else?" The young housekeeper asked with a shy local accent.

He stopped backing his suitcase and looked around him for a moment, thinking. "No. I think that is everything," 

"Yes Doctor." She smiled flirtatiously and then handed over his coat and hat.

"Thank you." He delivered stiffly and didn't return the smile.

Romano's work day passed uneventfully. Ever since he had spent the night at Elizabeth's he had done his best to avoid her. _No reason to make an uncomfortable situation more uncomfortable, _he had rationalized. But the truth was he didn't think he would be able to handle the rejection. The relief in her voice once she learned that they had been nothing but platonic that night on the couch, had mercilessly eaten away at him for those past three weeks.

Romano stepped into the public restroom before leaving the hospital. Unfortunately housekeeping had yet to visit the facilities and he found himself with wet hands as he left the washroom. Shaking his hands and looking to the floor he literally ran into Elizabeth.

"Watch it." He spat bitterly before lifting his eye contact.

Elizabeth smiled at him once his eyes finally reached her face and he registered who had run into. "Look Robert, I know you've done your best to make yourself invisible to me but I actually do exist."

"Lizzie. Good evening."

"Hi Robert." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Beginning or ending?"

"Ending actually. Just like you."

It excited him to know that she had been keeping track of his schedule. She still made his pulse race. He looked around her to the quickly setting sun. "It's getting dark earlier, isn't it."

She turned around. "I suppose it is." Romano took the opportunity to walk forward two steps closer to the exit. She also didn't let the opportunity pass her by. "Feeling gentlemanly?"

"Pardon?" Romano asked confused. 

"Single woman. Walking to her car alone after dark. Need that Boy Scout badge?"

Romano weighed his options. "Suppose it couldn't hurt."

__

It might. They both thought to themselves as they headed out to the door.

"So, I have been meaning to thank you for that tip with Deveraux and Haver."

"The tip?" Romano asked conversationally.

"Yes. Things are much better now. I feel much more camaraderie."

"That's good. All in a days work."

"I'm serious Robert." She stopped walking to be sure to get his full attention.

"So I see." He mocked turning to her.

"My father is looking for an area head and I would like to recommend you."

Romano took a moment as if he we were debating her offer. "Well to be honest, I don't know if I would be interested in supervising this staff."

Elizabeth was confused. He had seemed to get along with the staff here much more than he ever did at Cook County General. Disappointed she answered, "Ohokay." 

"I mean really Lizzie, the two best surgeons just stop in the middle of the road expecting cars to go around them. Who needs to manage those kinds of ego?"

A smile spread across her face as they turned simultaneously and continued to her car. "I am serious Robert. I mean I don't know, really, why you came here but this seems like the opportunity to get everything back that you lost in Chicago."

"That is why I came." he confirmed. Elizabeth nodded. _To get everything back I lost in Chicago._ He finished to himself.


	12. Title track

Elizabeth caught Romano's arm as he was walking away from her car. "Robert. Could you? Umm Don't you owe me gelato?"

He looked down to her hand and weekly tried to shake free from her. She held strong. "I don't think so," he teased. 

"Well fine. Then I owe you." She pulled tighter on his sleeve. "Get in." 

Robert walked back around to the passenger's side of the car. He climbed in obediently without a word. 

Elizabeth took a moment before joining him. Pulling on her seat belt she stated, "well that was easier than I expected." 

"Been planning this ambush for awhile now, have you?" Elizabeth didn't respond, which prompted him to continue. "Well now that you have me, what are you planning to do?"

"Do?" She asked seductively. She looked over to him with lowered eyes. He froze. The teasing smile slipped from his lips. "Gelato." She spoke still full of intensity. She arched an eyebrow. Their eyes were locked. It was a staring contest. And while the hairs on his arm stood on end, Romano was not going to lose. The silence was hard to maintain. She questioned, "okay by you?" Romano didn't waver. She turned to her steering wheel to hide the shiver that rose from her spine. She started the ignition and pulled cautiously away from the curb.

In typical European fashion the tables and chairs were uncomfortably close and small. Romano took a small spoon of his desert and let it melt slowly on his tongue. He looked around the shop. Refusing to look into the gaze of his companion sitting inches from him across the circular table barely large enough for one.

Elizabeth counted to 45 in her head, waiting. As he lifted his spoon for another bite she broke. "Alright Robert. I'll bite. Why have you been avoiding me?" She took a spoonful into her mouth cautious that if she didn't she might talk through his response. 

"Well for one, you bite." She replaced the spoon in the cup and pushed it away from her in exasperation. Romano suppressed a smile behind his spoon. He needed to give her more. It was only fair. "Look, I thought I was doing you a favor."

"A favor? A favor was telling me what I needed to know to feel comfortable at work with my colleagues. Feeling, for weeks, like I had offended one, on a night that I can't even remember _that_ was no favor." She flinched at having said so much so quickly. A moment of silence later, she was relieved for having got it out. 

Romano sighed heavily. "Look Elizabeth. Nothing happened. I should have just left. I should just leave." He wiped at the corners of his mouth with his napkin and stood.

"Robert. Please. Don't leave." She grabbed for his sleeve but he had anticipated her move and jerked it away before she caught hold.

"Why are you pushing this?" He asked honestly quietly. Emotion welled up in Elizabeth and her face warmed. He took a seat back down. He couldn't leave seeing her pained. "It's obvious you don't feel comfortable around me. Just let me go."

"No" she breathed in a shaky breath. "That's not what I want."

He grew angry. Confused. "What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth. Then wanting to give her an out he teased, "masochism is so unbecoming."

She laughed and blinked free a tear that she was able to wipe away. She was grateful the mood lifted. "I thought you'd be a fan."

"I'm full of surprises."

"You are." She nodded. "Really, Robert, you surprise me. And most of the time it's a great thing. But every so often" she trailed off.

"Every so often?"

"Every so often it scares me."

"So let me know before I scare you. It's not complicated. It's just communication."

"Just communication." She scoffed.

"Well, if you'd prefer the drama"

A silence fell between them again but this time it was much more comfortable. "Robert?" He looked up from his gelato and this time he didn't feel that the table between them was too small.

"Yes?"

"I didn't expect to feel at home here."

"Well, no. Most people don't. Public restroom. Cash register. No bedroom. It's not a real residential-theme they are going for here."

Elizabeth smiled. "Not here. But here back in London."

"Frankly, Lizzie. Neither was I."


	13. Teasing honesty

"Robert? Do you ever get lonely?"  
  
It seemed to come out of nowhere and while the honest answer could be delivered without hesitation he stiffened and took another bit of his salad as if he were thinking it over.  
  
Elizabeth and Robert were sharing a comfortable dinner after an excruciatingly long but successful bypass surgery. It was their fourth dinner together in the last six days. Not that Elizabeth would admit to counting. Nor would Robert admit to marking each of these meetings in his palm pilot.  
  
Rather than answer the question himself he went another route. "Well it's your fault you shipped Ella off to that boarding school at the ripe age of 14 months."  
  
"It's not a boarding school! It's a camp. For grandparents. It's supposed to be well renowned."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"But no Robert... I mean you. Don't you get lonely?"  
  
"Well..." he wiped briskly with his napkin at his mouth and then set it back down in his lap. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this conversation easily. "To be honest..."  
  
"Yes..." Elizabeth could feel her pulse quicken and she quickly chastised herself for getting so excited over a simple question.  
  
"I haven't really had the chance to get lonely... lately. I mean really Lizzie, with your needy desire to not pay for your own meal this past week..."  
  
"Oh shut up." She took her own napkin and playfully swished it about like she was trying to hit him from across the table.  
  
He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Simmer down, feisty. You don't want get us both thrown out of here. Where will I take my dates?" She froze and sat back down solemnly in her chair. She picked up her fork and pushed around the lettuce on her plate. "Oh come on now. Don't pout."  
  
"No. I'm not. It's nothing."  
  
Robert took a drink of water and then gathered up the pieces of romaine that had scattered across the table in their struggle. He spoke quickly and with an air as if trying to laugh off the sincerity of their conversation. "Oh come on? What do you want me to say? Of course I'm lonely. I'm a 45 year old man with no wife, no children, no pets. And I followed the only woman I've cared a damn about half way around the world only to be violently attacked by her during appetizers." Elizabeth's eyes grew as wide as the plates between them. "Sorry Lizzie, no one's ego deserves to be stroked that much." Robert smiled wickedly and then waiting for a retort he finally looked up into her gaze. Oh god. Tell me I didn't just say all of that out loud. He shifted uncomfortably trying to find a way to backpedal. The longer the period of silence, the more he knew there was no way out.  
  
Their waiter came and refilled their water. He felt the heavy silence of the table and figured they were angered by their service. He attempted to take away their plates while still holding the water. It wasn't working. "I'm sorry sir. Ma'am" His voice cracked a bit. "Your lobster will be just one moment. I, uh... I'm new. And I really need this job... I am so sorry."  
  
They smiled warmly at one another and Robert's eyes sparkled as if questioning how much she would let him get away with. Elizabeth smiled and drew her eyes to the floor indicating, "if you must..."  
  
He addressed the staff, "As you should be. Did you have to go out and retrieve the traps from the bay yourself?"  
  
"No sir. They have other people for..." And then the waiter noticed the man wink at the woman. He smiled for having fallen for it. He was tempted to bite back but he really did need this job. "Yes sir. I'll be right out with both of your dinners. I am sure you'll be delighted with how FRESH they are."  
  
Romano played off he was insulted as the waiter left the table. "Did you hear that mouth? Why I never."  
  
"Never?" Elizabeth baited.  
  
"Well hardly ever."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that."  
  
The light banter had gotten Robert out of an uncomfortable situation. He had no idea why he was so compelled to get himself back into it. "Lizzie. Why are you so interested in my loneliness all of the sudden?"  
  
"I.. well..." there was the easy answer and there was the much harder one. "You seem different here... happier. And it's something I saw so rarely at Cook County, I guess I am just worried with your promotion that you might become that beast of a man you were in Chicago."  
  
"Worried about my pompous pomp-ass rearing it's ugly head, are you?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Well let's make a deal. You keep me in check and I'll keep paying your dinner checks."  
  
"Deal." The waited came with steaming plates and the two ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Robert?" She interrupted the quietness. He looked up at her holding his small fork with a butter soaked piece of the shellfish in the air. "No please. Eat." He placed the food in his mouth and looked back down to his plate. He picked up his shell cracker and an unopened claw. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind going home with me tonight."  
  
Romano's hand squeezed so tightly that pieces of shell flew haphazardly from the table. Elizabeth picked a piece from her hair and placed it gently on their waste plate. "What did you say?" But she just looked at him with an intensity that he struggled to shake off. She wasn't going to repeat herself. They both had heard her request clearly. "I... uh... I don't know if that..." He struggled to find the words. 


	14. Taunting

I really am sorry I left things as I did with the last chapter. Truth be told I didn't post more because I had written about three more paragraphs and found myself really hating the story. So instead of canning the whole chapter I just posted up to where (I thought) it took a wrong turn and made a deal with myself not to post any more until I could get a fresh look at it. For the right price I might share the original direction this story was going to go from here but for now... here's the continuation of that last scene.  
  
"It's just that... I just... Bollocks." She too struggled to clarify. "Can we just forget I asked?" It was juvenile. Even as she said it she felt like the words were coming from some teenager with a crush. Might as well drive it home. She winked and whispered, "please?"  
  
"No Lizzie." Robert laughed. "Not even with a 'please' am I going to be able to forget what you asked." After a beat he finished, "but the real question is why did you ask?"  
  
From there Elizabeth and Robert's flowed quickly, as if a well rehearsed script. "Did you know it's impolite to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"I'm not letting it go."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
"And yet still... you want me and my ass to come home with you tonight."  
  
"... in a way."  
  
"In the you-are-practically-begging, sort of a way."  
  
"Is it getting warm in here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Want to ask me again?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"So you won't?"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wait." Elizabeth was confused, "What?"  
  
"As kind as it was for you to offer, and as much as I enjoy you trying to back peddle your way out of the offer, I am going to have to decline your invitation."  
  
Elizabeth was stunned. She tried to recover, "Oh, okay, I understand."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." He picked up his shelling tools and began again at working on his dinner. "I didn't really give you a reason to understand."  
  
"Well that's true." She replied still confused. She was let down with his answer but curiously drawn into continuing with the conversation.  
  
"You see, the thing is I have a much more comfortable couch. And, unlike you, I don't live in housing for those below the poverty level. So if you would like my company after dinner tonight I am afraid it going to have to be on my terms, or at least on my turf."  
  
"I see." Elizabeth answered. She was elated but she answered as it she were merely considering it. "You drive a hard bargain."  
  
"I'm afraid it's my way or the..." he trailed off shifting a bit uncomfortably. "So what do you say? Will you be..."  
  
Robert was interrupted as the waiter came to clear the plates. "Are either of you interested in desert this evening?"  
  
"Lizzie? Answer the man."  
  
"Yes." She turned to the eyes of the waiter, "please." As he walked away from the table she dropped her gaze down to Robert. "On both counts actually." 


End file.
